wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Libra
she/her • libra • sand • wide eyed astronomer Appearance Libra is a petite, fairly curvy young dragoness. Scales are a shimmering pale gold, and black diamond patterns adorn her face, go down her horns, and neck. Her wing membrane is a paler gold, like sand, and her underbelly is black. Her appearance is strange for most SandWings, but she couldn't care less. As far as apparel goes, Libra prefers royal blue sweatshirts, jeans, black sandals, or shirts with galaxy prints on them. She wears small earrings, one a sun, and the other a moon. She also wears many necklaces strung with unique minerals, and glovelettes. Personality Libra is not a normal SandWing, I'll give you that. Despite being raised in a sports loving family of jocks, and popular dim wits, Libra is the weird, whip smart teenager. She is weirdly fascinated with stars, space, techno music, and exploring. She loves art as well, and galaxy aesthetics. As far as talking goes, Libra is quite the ambivert, she's not afraid to ask as many questions as she has stored inside her cranium. But it takes a lot of time for her to come out of her social shell. The only dragon she has truly opened up to is her lover, Rigel. If Libra's anything, its fearless, she has a unquenchable thirst to help the world, and to let the world know it. But she doesn't crave fame, only the feeling of accomplishment. She's not afraid to try, and to fail, no matter how many times she falls flat on her face. She's also not afraid of death, only the repercussion of her loved one's having to miss her, and that she hasn't accomplished her dreams yet. Libra hates injustice, and its ironic she's named after a goddess of justice. She gets into fights often, always sticking up for the underdogs. Libra's weird, and she knows it, she's clever, adventurous, and never stops. Libra is constantly trying new things including parkour, parachuting, and rock climbing, her favorite is climbing, she says it makes her feel the smallest bit closer to her beloved stars. History Libra was hatched to a middle class SandWing couple, who already has three other dragonets to handle. Ever since the frail hatchling emerged from her egg, they new she was different. To the soft brown hue in her eyes, to her ebony black underbelly, and different was not a thing taken lightly by this family. While her siblings were always interested in grappling, digging through the dirt, and later sports. Libra was always the quiet, intuitive one, questioning everything. Brush and Vera became worried for about her mental health, and decided to take the family on a mid-desert camping trip, to bring out Libra's instincts. After putting up camp, Libra wanted to go off exploring, thrilled, her parent's believed that this might be the start to their daughter's carrier in rock climbing, or geology. They were dead wrong... When Libra finally climbed over a large rock, she found a young NightWing dragoness laying out equipment. Curious, she asked what she was doing, the NightWing replied she was an astronomer, and let Libra peer through her telescope. Enthralled, Libra questioned how she could become an astronomer, quickly, the NightWing scientist gave her a small, but thick book on the topic, and told her to get back to family. But before she left, she told Libra to always aim for the moon. When she got back to her family, Libra hid the book in her hoodie, and told them she merely went for a walk. But that's where it all began. Later, when she got older, her love of the night sky grew at a rapid rate. She began taking online lessons, drawing star charts, and buying books on the topic with money she managed to scrap together by an assortment of small jobs she did. When her parents discovered her hobby the were outraged. The tore down her star charts, and through some of her books out the window. They said she was wasting her time, and no self respecting SandWing would ever do a bloody NightWing's work. But instead of cowering, and taking the mental blows, she found her voice. She yelled at them, by saying "Maybe I don't want to be a SandWing, maybe I'm not a SandWing at all!" Unfortunately, her speech wasn't as moving and victorious as she hoped it'd be. She ended up being grounded for a few months instead. And her siblings, who hated her, found the perfect excuse to bully her scales off. As did the other SandWings in her neighborhood. But Libra didn't give up. Years pass, and she earned enough money to go to a highschool in NightCry, there, she met a handsome, spirited young prodigy artist NightWing. His name was Rigel, and he soon began to take a liking to the strange SandWing. Libra believed her studies were more important then friendship, and since she never had a friend, she thought he was just playing with her. But one night as she watched the stars on top of a skyscraper, Rigel joined her. He began talking about how free it made him feel, to be so close to the stars. That hit the conversation off, and when they both retired, they had befriended one another. After that it kind of took flight, starting with Libra visiting Rigel at college, and Rigel eventually buying her a telescope. This all ended in the officially being girlfriend-boyfriend at the end of her highschool semester. And it started a beginning of two different dragons trying to find their place in the world, together. . Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia * her zodiac is indeed a libra * inspired one day as arrow stargazed and thought about a weird dragon who was obsessed with stars... * wants a dog * mild genius * left side of the brain for life Gallery agalaxy1.gif agalaxy2.jpg agalaxy3.gif agalaxy6.png|Ribra art by CercerisSting!!! agalaxy5.gif Rigelxlibra aesthetic.png|Ribra aesthetic by MKDragonet!!! Category:Characters Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Scientist)